


Til the end of the line

by Danny_LKAA



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, PTSD, Poetry, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sad, Stucky - Freeform, hintedsteve/bucky, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_LKAA/pseuds/Danny_LKAA
Summary: Steve had always been on the creative side, be it drawing or writing.Which better way to voice his feelings to Bucky than through a poem?





	Til the end of the line

You think you are broken, gone beyond repair  
And that you should vanish in your despair  
I think you are scared, your wounds need to heal  
And that even after all this torture you still feel

You say I don't see them, I don't hear their cries  
That I couldn't understand having lived all those lies  
I say you weren't yourself, not in control  
That they locked you away and tore through your soul

You feel all alone, like nobody cares  
That no one should know your heart, the burden it bears  
You want me to leave you, to save myself  
You want to suffer your conscience yourself

I see all your sorrows, your pain, your regret  
I see all your tears, your cheeks stained wet  
I see the shadows that haunt your eyes  
The sadness in your smile, your careful disguise

I know your heart, I always did  
Cause it is like mine, a perfect fit  
Believe me when I say, I'll help you through  
After all that's what I always do

So I beg of you, please hear my voice  
I'm telling you, you have a choice  
Together we will make it through  
My heart belongs to you, it's true

As long as I am in your heart  
No one will ever break us apart  
As long as you say you are mine  
I'm with you till the end of the line


End file.
